villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skinz
The Skinz is a white supremacist gang and villains in the 2003 video game Manhunt. History James Earl Cash faces the Skinz after getting dropped off at Junkyard by Cerberus members. Cash brutally kills most of the Skinz in the level before being captured by the Cerberus again. After this, Skinz is not seen again. One of the Skinz is seen in a trailer, The Skinz wants to kill Cash because Lionel Starkweather or Ramirez said that Cash was a mixed-race and a mud-blood, what is actually a lie. Skinz members can be heard swearing allegiance to the Aryan Brotherhood, spouting off far-right and fundamentalist views or expressing hatred towards other races. Several of the Skinz talk to themselves about wanting to make their dead fathers proud of them. It's unknown if James Earl Cash killed all of them or not. If any survived, it's most likely that they would be arrested by Carcer City's new police force after Cash kills Starkweather. Rivals *James Earl Cash *The Hoods *The Innocentz Trivia *They are composed of Neo-Nazis, Skinheads, and violent White Supremacists. *Some members resemble Jason Voorhees. *Ironically, they are lead by Ramirez, who is a Latin-American. *This group's name is also that of real-life Danish singer Skinz. *Mr. Nasty used to be a member of the Skinz and even appears on the front of the cover, as well as in the game manual and on the website. *Some of the Skinz have NPFO tattooed on their heads, and some wear shirts with NPFO written on it. This may be a reference to the Dead Kennedy's song "Nazi Punks Fuck Off!". Others have shirts reading "First To Go" (a recurring lyric in the song). The words "FUCK OFF," painted or possibly tattooed on the chests of some of the Skinz may also reference the song. This is ironic since the Dead Kennedy's are actively against skinheads/Neo-Nazis in reality, and the song "Nazi Punks Fuck Off" was intended to repel the large skinhead fan-base the band had early in their career. **In a somewhat similar ironic appearance, the Skin with the blue shirt has yellow bootlaces. However, in skinhead culture, it's common for yellow bootlaces to be worn by anti-racist skinheads. *There is an actual gang called the La Mirada Punks who's racial motto is "Fueled by Hate". *The Skin model with the black T-shirt, urban camo pants, and goatee bears resemblance to American History X protagonist Derek, who is a former neo-Nazi skinhead leader. *One of the Skinz variation seems to be Christian, and his beliefs also seem to be twisted to suit their supremacist views. This is evidenced by lines such as "Show yourself, and let the Lord rest you of your burden" and "Your fear is His fear: The Devil!" *Starkweather appears to have a strong dislike for the gang for their racism, encouraging Cash to brutally kill them more than the other gangs. *In the two missions The Skinz appear in (Not counting optional bonus missions), Cash kills 44 members and Ramirez kills 1, totaling in 45 deaths. It's unknown if this was all of them or not. *Voice actors for the Skinz include: **Burke Moses **Todd Cummings **Evan Seinfeld **Andrew Totolos **Lloyd Floyd **Jeff Gurner Gallery Skinz 1.jpg Skinz 2.jpg Skinz 3.jpg|Skinz Face #1 Skinz 4.jpg|Skinz Face #2 Navigation Category:Psychopath Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Organizations Category:Brutes Category:Addicts Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Thugs Category:Minion Category:Exploitation Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Imprisoned